


Christmas Eve

by deborahdaebak



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborahdaebak/pseuds/deborahdaebak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is planning to give Hongbin a special Christmas gift.  Written in a Christmas story telling kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

It was midnight on Christmas Eve. A gentle snow was falling and it had long since covered the ground. The streets were lit with lights of all kinds, some twinkling and some not. Grand Christmas trees stood, glowing in every window. There were ornate wreaths and extravagant red bows hung everywhere you could see. 

Wonshik leaned against the wall, fully awake, even at this late hour. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, but his heart was in dishevelment of the highest form. He was not torn or confused, no; his heart was sure and true. 

He had made a great decision and the next step toward accomplishing his goal was the golden ring in the small box in his hands. He laughed quietly as he watched his hands begin to shake.

He took a deep breath, stepped over to the warm fireplace, and slipped the small box into the stocking with Hongbin's name neatly embroidered on it. He bit his lip and smiled, pure joy seeming to emanate from him. A tear may have skimmed down his cheek, but it was difficult to tell in the dim light of the room.

Wonshik let out a quivering breath as he stepped over to the sofa to admire his lover's sleeping form. He knelt down next to the man and kissed his forehead. His lips lingered as he attempted to keep his tears from falling. Despite the man's deep sleep, his lips curved upward at the loving touch, dimples beginning to appear.

“Merry Christmas, Hongbin," he whispered softly as he brushed the Hongbin's curls away from his peaceful face.


End file.
